Their World
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: Kyouya Tategami has a normal family... Until something happens that changes it all. What happens to their mother? How did the mysterious woman gain access to the safest place they knew? When everything goes wrong and they gain mental, and physical, scars, what will Kyouya do to protect his little sister and brother?
1. The News

Their World

Kiyumi's POV

"He's dead." I heard.

I watched from behind a small doorway just 10 feet from where my mother stood. Speechless. "But..." Tears rimmed her eyes. "No!" She screamed. "How? It can't be possible.. T-tell me... Tell me you're lying!" She wailed at the police officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I truly am... But Mr. Tategami... Is indeed dead." He said. I sank to my knees, as did my mother. I didn't know him, but I resented the man who delivered the news. No. He wasn't a man. He was a monster. He said _I'm Sorry _one more time and walked away.

"Kiyumi... Whas goin on? Whas wong wif mommy?" I looked up with tears in my eyes and into Kakeru's own blue ones. Kakeru, my two year old brother. Me being six, and Kyouya seven, I decided since he was older I'd take Kakeru upstairs with me and tell them both what I saw and heard.

I stood up and said "come on Kakeru. I'll tell you and Kyouya." I took his hand and began up the stairs.

Kyouya's POV

I couldn't believe what Kiyumi told me. "Dead?" I asked as tears brimmed my eyes. "He can't be... He just can't..."  
"That's what the officer said" Kiyumi told me. "He was... Murdered." She began to cry... I tried to comfort both her and Kakeru. Kakeru is probably still too young to really realize what was going on...

"By who?" I asked.

"They... They don't know yet..." she stammered. "It hap- He was killed a-at work w-with M-M-Madoka's dad." She looked up at me and gave me a hug - more like clung to me- and cried into my shirt.

Why would anyone want him dead? He worked as a bey mechanic giving Kiyumi, Kakeru and I beys of our own. Flame Leone, Rock leone, and Divine Chimara. Why... And how?


	2. Mom's Gone

Kiyumi's POV

Kyouya, Kakeru and I went downstairs and into the kitchen where our mother was at the table crying. "Mommy!" Kakeru said loudly and ran to her, hugging her waist.

"I heard the officer mom..." I said as I looked down. "I told them so you wouldn't have to."

She looked up with puffy eyes and a running nose. "Thank you" she whispered, almost silently.

"Mom..." Kyouya said.

"Yes?"

"Kiyumi and me... Maybe even Kakeru..."

"Wh-What about you all?" She asked alarmed.

"I know dad loved Beyblade... We'll become the best bladers in the world! Just for dad! We'll make it happen, and he will live on in our Blader Spirits!"

At those words, she smiled but cried more.

Kyouya's POV

I went into Kiyumi's room at 9 am three days later. "Mom's gone. She's making funeral arrangements."

She sat up sleepily and stretched, her waist-long hair a mess. "I wish there was more we could do... To help her, ya know?"

"Yeah..." I sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window. The birds chirped and the bees and butterflies flew. The sunshine fell down and a light breeze blew through the trees. "I'm going down. I'm gonna make Kakeru some cereal or something."

"Okay." She said as I left. I went down the stairs two at a time and reached the kitchen. Kakeru burst into the room just I set his bowl on the table. "Thanku" He said and crawled into his highchair.

Kiyumi's POV

The clouds were building up now, and before I knew it, it was pouring rain. It was almost dark when mom called. "It's too dangerous right now. They've got road blocks up." She said.

"So are we on our own tonight?" I asked her.

"Mhm. Now, make sure Kakeru gets to bed by eight, and lock all the doors and windows. Oh, and close the shades!" She ordered.

"Okay, I will. I love you mom, see you in the morning." I hung up.

Kyouya's POV

It was already eight. "Come on Kakeru. Time for bed." I stood there at the foot of the stairs and watched him come into view.

"Oookayyy... But if daddy was still here an momma wasn't gone, I wouldn't go to bed if you payded me a katrillion dollas." He said.

"I know, I know." I said and began upstairs. We got to his room and found Kiyumi there. "Whatcha doin Ki?" I asked.

I heard a click and she turned around. "Locking the windows like mom said." Then out of no where, lightning strikes and the power goes out. Kakeru screams. Kiyumi gasps.

"It's alright Kakeru. It's only the storm. It made the electricity go out."

" I scawed though." He said and gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"I hugged him and looked out the window. "I know. It'll be alright though. It's going to be cold tonight... Especially without a heater. I've got a bigger bed, so maybe we should sleep in my room tonight."

"Okay." Kiyumi said.


	3. The Captor

**I know I havn't done a disclaimer yet... I don't copy and paste my chapters to the DocManager, I just upload them so I haven't exactly gotten the chance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters except Kiyumi.**

Kiyumi's POV

I locked the front door and took a few blankets from the living room and went up to Kyouya's room. He and Kakeru were already there. A candle was lit and on the table by his bed. Kyouya was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Kakeru was sitting on the floor playing with the green and black blanket hanging off Kyouya's bed.

"Hey" I said and slipped in and closed the door behind me.

He half-heartedly glanced at me and went back to looking at the ceiling. "Hey."

I locked everything... And the electricity is-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and looked outside his window at the house next door.

He turned to me. "What?" I pointed out the window with a puzzled look expression. I walked to his door and found the light switch and flipped it on, and off. Nothing.

Turning away from the window and closing the blinds, he said "I'm sure that only some parts of the city are out. Not all the houses around here are on the same line." And he laid back down.

In his sleeping bag on the floor, little Kakeru was already snoring.

Kyouya turned on his side against the wall with his right arm under his head. Using his left hand, he patted the space just in front of him as a gesture for me to lay down.

No sooner than I did, I felt Kyouya wrap his left arm around me and pull me closer. I fell asleep just like that.

Kyouya's POV

I woke up to the sound of stairs creaking. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked over Kiyumi's sleeping body. I heard it a few more times and decided to check it out.

On my way out I noticed something missing... Kakeru. "What is he doing up?" I whispered to myself. I passed the mirror on my wall and stopped and looked at my reflection. "I should remember this face" I told myself. "Everything is gonna change..."

I went downstairs and into the kitchen first. No Kakeru. "Hm..." I then checked the living room. No Kakeru. I checked our mothers room. Nope...

By that time I had started to panic. I ran back upstairs and went into his room, then the closet, the guest room, Kiyumi's room, the bathroom...

He was no where. He could have gone back into my room while I was looking. I walked back into my room, careful not to wake Kiyumi. Only there was one problem. There was no Kiyumi there to wake! She had gone too!

"Kiyumi! Kakeru!" I ran through the house calling them. No one answered. That's when I noticed... The door lock to the back door was unlocked. I ran out the door and into the back yard. There were tracks. Not from Kakeru or Kiyumi... No. They were bigger. The rain was still coming down, but I didn't care.

"Kakeru, Kiyumi! Were are you?" I yelled. Then I felt a pain in my neck. I got a headache and felt someone grab my upper arms. I fell to the wet ground as they let go of my pressure point. The last thing I remembered seeing was the wet grass in front of me, a strike of lightning, and a shadow coming over me. Then... Darkness.

I woke up in the back of what looked like a van. I looked over and saw Kakeru sleeping. I saw Kiyumi. Oh, Kiyumi! She looked like she had gotten into a fight. Her wrists had been bruised. She had bruises on her arms and neck. She had a busted and bleeding lip and looked like she'd been punched quite a few times square in the jaw.

I tried to move, but when I did it ached all over.

By the way my poor sister had looked, I guessed that she had tried to scream and fight back against whoever our captor was.


	4. Author's note

**This is merely an authors note! Sorry if you think it's another chapter in the story :/**

A lot of you (actually only a few) are wondering what's going on here in the story, so let me explain. The story is set back in time when they were just kids. **Kyouya is not dead, but his father is. Kiyumi is his sister (she's an OC) and Kakeru is his brother (from the manga) **

I hope that cleared some stuff up! And sorry, again, if you thought this was a chapter.

Also, I may not update until the end of this week. I'm overloaded with homework and studying for semester exams and six-weeks tests. I will update when I get the time! I hope you understand. Being a freshman in high school is way harder than I thought...

Thanks for reading, and being patient with me! :D


	5. Soaked In

Kiyumi's POV

I woke up slowly with aches and pains throughout my body. My wrists hurt, along with my head and jaw. I opened my eyes slowly and waited for everything to come into focus.

When my vision was no longer blurry I saw Kyouya holding Kakeru and was crooning to him. Trying to calm his crying. "Sshhh... It's alright. Everything is gonna be okay."

Slowly, Kakeru calmed himself and resolved to leaning up against Kyouya and sleeping.

"Hey." He said.

I slowly sat up and leaned back against the wall of what I thought was a van. "Hey." I replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Hurting."

"Yeah... I thought so... So, where do you think we are?"

"Who knows." I said. Suddenly, the van came to a stop. The doors in the back had opened up and a tall and slim man who I'd never seen before was standing there with outstretched arms. He was reaching for Kakeru.

Kyouya stuck out his arm trying to block the man from taking our brother. Out of nowhere, two more younger looking boys came into sight. They were both shorter than the first man.

The tall one whispered something to the boys and they climbed into the van. They were twins, I noticed. One held Kyouya back and the other came for me.

Too weak to run, I tried to fight. The boy just smirked and grabbed my arms and pinned me down. "Looks like they're fighters, Dan." He said.

"That's what it looks like to me, Reiki." The other replied.

I didn't understand why these two were so strong. They were probably only Kyouya's age. Then when I thought there were no more, another boy came into view.

The tall one had said, "Reiji. Take the little one."

"Yes, Doji-sama." He said in a cold and sinister voice. When I noticed him, I noticed that he too was no older than the twins. His eyes were hardly visible due to his hair, but when he came close enough I noticed his yellow snake-like eyes.

He moved towards Kakeru and I heard Kyouya. "What do you people think you're doing? Let us go! We haven't done anything to you!"

"Quiet boy!" The tall one named Doji said.

The boy named Reiji had taken Kakeru and was crawling out of the two big doors. Kyouya argued with the twins, Dan and Reiki, and finally after Reiji and Kakeru had gone, they let go of us and scrambled out of the van before Kyouya could get to them.

The doors closed and we sat in darkness.

Kyouya's POV

Kiyumi and I sat in the darkness of the van and waited until they came back.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kiyumi asked in a small voice.

"I don't know... But whatever it is it can't be good." I told her.

"Yeah..." She looked down.

About twenty minutes of silence had past. Then, the doors opened once again and Doji returned with the boys who'd been here before. "Take them to her too."

Dan and Reiki began to climb into the van. "Wait." Doji said. "Reiji, fetch me the ketamine injections."

"Yes, Doji-sama." He said and stalked off.

"Dan, Reiki... You know what to do when he gets back, yes?"

"Yes DaiDoji-sama," They said at the same time.

"Good, very good." Reiji had returned carrying a small box. Doji took the box from his grasp and opened it. He nodded to Dan and Reiki. The two had disappeared and Doji stared at us. He looked at whatever was in the box, then he smirked and looked at us again.

I heard a click behind me, then felt someone grab my wrists and pull them behind my back. I looked over and the other twin had done the same to Kiyumi. I looked back and noticed that a small door leading to the front seats of the van was open. The had snuck up on us in order to capture us once again. This time, without problems.

They covered our eyes so we couldn't see anything. "Get off me!" I yelled trying to fight him. I felt a sting in my arm and what felt like a shot. I heard Kiyumi scream. "Kiyumi!" No answer. Dan and Reiki released us and gave us our vision back. I sat up but felt extremely tired for no reason.

"We'll wait until it's soaked into their system." Doji said. "It should be thirty minutes, tops." Dan and Reiki crawled out of the van one again and Doji closed the doors leaving us in darkness again.

**This'll probably be my last update until I get all my exams done with... So I hope I leave you all with a good chapter! I had written this and had it stored, but don't have anything else written... So until High school is done messing with me I'll update as soon as I can! **


	6. Note!

**Hello there! This is yet ****_/another/_**** authors note from your one and only: muah (Or however you spell it... o.o) Anywhoozles, I just wanted to update and tell y'all that may or may not update soon. All my exams are over (Oh yeah!) BUT: I have a BPA meet meet this Friday at UTPB (a college near where I live) and I absolutely have to write a 5-7 minute speech that is totally, and completely, awesome... If it's not, then I won't get any shot in moving on to the State Finals in Houston! I ****_/can't/_**** loose that chance, because that means that I've spent $30 on my BPA dues for nothing. That would suck. And, I'm the ONLY person in my high school (with a ****_whopping_**** 46 students in 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade all together) who's doing prepared speech.**

**And I also won't be in town this weekend. I have to do some shopping for some slacks for the meet, so I won't be able to update then. **

**Also, I'm writing another story for one of my best friends. I'm working on it now because I've put it of for a loooonnnngggg time. I'm going to post it here, but just for a warning: ****_It's gonna be rated M_****. Also, my friends and I are yaoi fangirls, so of course, that's what that story is about. And... -sighs- I didn't really want to make it this way... ****_But my friend is making me put _****_M-preg_****_ in it?_**** So, if ya don't like either of those things, I suggest you don't read it. That's all I got for now! **

_**Sorry for the lack of updating :/ And for now, see ya!**_


	7. Who Are You?

Kiyumi's POV

I woke up in a soft bed next to Kyouya. I sat up slowly and looked around. This place was definitely wasn't familiar... I swung my feet off the side of the bed and walked towards the door. I opened the door and stuck my head out. I looked left and then right down a long dim but white hallway with a gloomy gray carpet. "Where are we..." I asked myself.

I saw a man coming down the hallway and hid behind the door. He passed by me in the dark-lit hallway without noticing me. He had about shoulder-length silver hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail sticking out from behind his head.

I stayed hidden until he was nearly at the end of the hallway but then began to follow him just before he turned the corner. He was heading towards a door that looked like it led outside. He left the building and I waited a minute or two, so I could slip outside and see where we were without being spotted by him.

I headed towards the door at a quick pace, but only to be stopped by Doji. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" He smirked.

I stood silently and glared at him. "Go back to where you came from, or it won't be pretty for you." He said.

"Where I came from? Alright. Get out of the way and let me go back home. That's where I came from anyway, right? Or do you mean that stupid little room we were in?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk back to me you brat!" He struck me across the cheek, but I didn't slump. I stood straight and turned my head back to face him and stared at him angrily.

Kyouya's POV

I had been awake for about five minutes. Where was Kakeru? Where was Kiyumi? Just then, my question was answered. The door burst open and a tall woman came in holding Kakeru and dragging Kiyumi behind her.

What was strange about this woman was... I thought I knew her. "Come on kid." She told me.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." She said firmly. Home? Was she taking us back to our mother? Was this lady OUR knight in shining armor? Answering 'yes' to my own questions in my head, I jumped out of the bed I was in and walked over to her.

She motioned for me to follow her and I did. I looked this woman over very closely. Her shirt had some weird looking purple emblem on it. It looked like some sort of D? I'd seen it before, I know I had... Oh yeah! It was on the side of the van that had brought us... So... Can this be good? Who IS this woman?


	8. Lost Him

Kiyumi's POV

We left the tall building we were in earlier and went into another building about the same height which was basically across the street. I looked up and looked around right before we got into the other building and I noticed that the one we were walking in to was basically the same as the other one; it was connected at the top

"Where are we going, for real?" I asked.

"I already answered that." She said as she opened the door inside. She motioned for us to go inside, so we did. She walked over to the elevator. "Come on." She said as the doors opened. We walked over to her and stepped inside. She pushed the very top button and put her hand back on a sleeping Kakeru's back.

We reached the top floor and the doors opened to a large and spacious room. She walked out of the elevator and into another room with Kakeru. Kyouya and I walked out from the lift and looked around. It was so nice. Everything was clean, and it was obvious she was rich. She had such nice furnature and not a thing was out of place.

She came back without Kakeru in her arms and faced us with her hands on her hips. "What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going home."

"This is your home now." She said meanly.

"No it's not. And you're not our mom, either!" He argued.

"You little idiot. You thought I wanted you so that I could be a loving mother?" She laughed. "Hell no! I took you from that worthless woman so that I could get back at her for stealing all I'd ever wanted!"

"Our mom is not worthless!" I yelled.

"How did she steal all you wanted? You're rich!" Kyouya argued.

"Yeah? Ya think? This isn't mine! This is all DOJI'S! But your mother! She took the man I loved, your dad, and she took the life I wanted. So. This is what she gets in return." She said.

"You're an evil person." He said quietly.

She marched up to him and slapped him. "You aren't a fair judge! You're merely a child! Grow up before you call me evil!"'

-One Year Later-

Kyouya's POV

We were sitting around the table in her house, she was reading and Kakeru was eating. "Ha!" We heard her laugh. "Prominant Tategami wife finally commits suicide after one long year of depression after losing her husband due to murder and her three children, Kyouya, Kiyumi, and Kakeru to an abductor on a night she was gone. Detectives say she was found after she had Over Dosed on antidepressants, with two shots to the head, a clear case of suicide." She laughed. "Stupid woman."

"WHAT?!" Kiyumi and I yelled. "She's dead too?"

"Duh! I just read it from the newspaper!" She said.

Kiyumi began to cry and laid her head on the table. I tried to comfort her, but then, "shut up. If you really want something to cry about, I'll give it to you. This is childs play."

I looked at her with hate and held Kiyumi's arm and helped her stand up with me. We walked into our own small room and I sat down with her on the bed and wiped her tears away. "It's okay. What's done is done. We can't bring our parents back. But we have to move on and keep getting stronger. For both of them now, okay?"

She nodded and calmed her crying. "I don't get it. How come she hits us and hardly feed us, but treats Kakeru like a prince?" She asked me.

I sighed and hugged her. "She only loves him. She never wanted us, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember."

-3 years later-

Kiyumi's POV

We were downtown one beautiful spring day. Kyouya and I were responsible for watching Kakeru as our "mom" was in the store. We sat outside on a bench with Kakeru between us. Just then, we were distracted by the sound of a battle. We took Kakeru's hands in ours and walked to the place of the battle. "Stay right here, okay Kakeru?" Kyouya said.

Kakeru nodded and we let go of his hands and watched the battle going on about 27 feet from us. The battle had ended almost as quickly as it had started and soon, we were alone. We turned to look at a Kakeru that wasn't standing there. We turned our attention to the crowded street that had become full during the lunch hour. "Kakeru!" I yelled.

"Kakeru, where are you!?" Kyouya yelled.

"You. LOST. Him?!" We turned around to see her. Oh, was she pissed. "You lost him! You worthless idiots! I give you one simple task!" She walked towards us but for each step she took forward was one step we took back. We were then under the cover of the trees in the in-city forest. The people on the street couldn't see us, and we couldn't see them.

She marched toward us and we tried to run, but had no where to go thanks to the wide canal that ran through this forest. She pulled the switchblade from her pocket and came charging at us, seeing her chance since we'd nowhere left to go.


	9. Scars and Promises

Kyouya's POV

She came after me first. She pushed me down and pinned me with her knees. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my face trying to protect myself from her.

"Stop!" Kiyumi yelled.

I heard a thud on the ground and heard Kiyumi let out a short gasp. She had pushed her down. "Kyouya!" She screamed.

Just as she had said that, I too let out a yell as I felt our fake 'mother' dig the blade into my cheek, starting at my eye and going down to the middle of my cheek. She lifted the blade and made a cut going across the one she had already made. I tried to push her off and did eventually, but only after she had finished her work and traced the same pattern across my face on the other side.

I sat up and cupped my face in my hands and felt as the hot blood and tears flowd down my palms, onto my wrists, and down my arm. I rolled over and hunched on the ground, resting on my knees and elbows and yelled in agony. Kiyumi screamed a blood-curdling cry. I tried to look up at her but it was impossible due to the amount of blood that had flowed into my eyes at that point.

She screamed and cried. "Shut up!" I heard. "I'm done with you!" She yelled. I was _almost _silent, other than Kiyumi's sobs, until I heard her on the phone. "Yeah. Come pick these brats up, will you? I've got to find Kakeru before anything happens to him." Silence, then, "Here in the in city forest by the canal." She hung up and kicked me in the side. I collapsed hugging my stomach with one arm and sheilding my face with the other.

My sister gasped in agony and I had guessed she'd done something to her as well. We stayed where we were for a minute or two. After I was sure that she was gone I crawled over in the direction of my sister's almost silent sobs and groped around until I felt her arm. I crawled closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. I ran my fingers through her long hair until her crying finally stopped.

"We're leaving." I whispered to her. "We're going to get Kakeru, and leave to some place far away from her where she won't find us." I sat with my arms around her until I was jerked up by the collar of my shirt.

"Come on thing 1 and thing 2. You're going home." Doji said.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer, thanks for reading, review please :) **_


	10. Escaping

-Two days later-

Kiyumi's POV

Kyouya and I hadn't come out our room since the accident. We had been planning our escape. Where we'd go, how we'd get out, when we'd do it, and what we'd do afterwards.

Kyouya sat bolt up. I looked at the bandages on his face and remembered that I too had identical bandages on my cheeks. "I have an idea!" He said.

"What?"

"Merci is supposed to do its update thing or whatever. There's no surveillance and the lights are off at that time. We could wait until night when he's doing the updates, take Kakeru while he's sleeping so he doesn't make all kinds of noise, and leave!"

I stared out the window and soaked up his every word. I thought it over and then said "It's brilliant, and quick! We can do it tonight!"

"Exactly! And that thing is gone and Kakeru is with her, now is the perfect time to pack up our stuff!"

"Good idea!" I said and jumped off the bed. I opened our door and walked into the main room.

"It's 7 right now. They should be back within maybe and hour, then we could make our leave about an hour or hour and a half afterwards." Kyouya told me. I nodded in response and headed to Kakeru's room.

"You know, maybe instead of taking all of our stuff, we should just take some. Keep the load at maybe two bags." I suggested.

"Yeah, our stuff together can fit in one." He said.

"So we only need to take a little of Kakeru's stuff. And besides, she'd notice if all of his stuff was gone. She doesn't care about us enough to even bother even going into our room, so that part's safe." I said.

He nodded and dug in a pile on the top of the closet to find a bag. He finally succeeded and pulled out a black and gray one. "Perfect." He said. I pulled open Kakeru's dresser drawers and took out the stuff I knew he'd need. I went through the drawers as Kyouya went through the closet. Within 15 minutes we had completed our task. We had Kakeru's stuff, and now it was time to pack ours.

We finally had our dtuff together. Just as we finished going over our plans, the elevator opened and out came her and Kakeru. She went straight into Kakeru's room to put him to bed without even looking at us. We went to our room and closed the door behind us.

We stayed in there until the electricity went out and we heard a knock -more like pounding- on the door. "Merci's updates are starting and I'm going to bed! Don't do anything stupid you worthless pieces of nothing!" Then silence.

Kyouya looked at me and I looked back at him. "30 more minutes." He said and hugged me. "Then we'll be free."

Kyouya's POV

We waited until there was absolute silence. Kiyumi took Kakeru's bag and I took ours. We slipped them over our shoulders and stepped out of our room. Kiyumi went to Kakeru's room to get him. She came out of the room holding sleeping Kakeru. She nodded to me. It was time. She was ready. So was I.

We went down the stairs as quickly and quietly as we could. We looked around before crossing into the hallway, but when we did, we ran. Ran past the stairs and elevator that lead up to Doji's office. Ran past the kitchens. Past the one of the many experimenting rooms, and ran until we finally reached the doors. I unlocked one of them and we burst outside into the chilled night air.

Kiyumi smiled. Kakeru had woken by then. I took him from Kiyumi and hugged him, and hugged my sister. We stayed huddled together for a few minutes. Then I let go and said "We oughta get going. We need to get as far away as we can from here before morning. Or at least find a place to hide."

"Right." Kiyumi said.

"What are we doin?" Kakeru asked.

I knelt in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. I smiled. I looked into his confused blue eyes and explained. "So we're free now." I said happily after the long explanation.

He smiled at me and looked up and Kiyumi. "I happy for you Yoya." He said and hugged my arm.

"I am too, Kakeru." I whispered and stood up with him in my arms. "Now come on. We're gonna find a new home. A place by ourselves." Kakeru wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Can I sleep on the way there?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, and we started off to find a new place to call home.

"Kyouya?"

"Yeah Kiyumi? What's up?"

"Can we stay here in Metal City?"

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah. For our history. Mom and dad. We could tell the police about her. She'd be arrested and they'd send us to people who would actually love us. We'd be okay, and she'd be in prison."

I thought about this for a while as we walked. It was actually a good idea. Give the police information about where she lived, show them our cuts, then they'd search her place. They'd find our fingerprints everywhere and all the blood stains with our DNA from all the times she hurt us, then they would have to arrest her. And maybe if they couldn't find anyone... Why wouldn't we be able to live on our own? I don't see why not. "Okay. Let's do it." I said.


	11. New Home

They were sat at the police station. Kiyumi was holding Kakeru tightly in her arms. "So, we'll have that woman taken care of and also we'll have someone take you to the shelter, and before ya know it, you'll have you a good family," the officer said, too excitedly and bright for the damp and dim room they were in. It was around midnight and the station was dead. There was a homicide detective seated at his desk in his little glass office. His back was to the children and he was looking at evidence; pictures of a body. The officer who had just left them had gone upstairs to make a call to the orphanage.

"Come on, let's bail." Kyouya said and stood up. Kiyumi sat Kakeru back on his feet and stood up. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Kyouya looked around to make sure the cop hadn't come back yet and to make sure the detective was still looking at and analyzing the pictures of the body... Wait. Kyouya was frozen in horror as he noticed the body laying mangled and bloodied in the pictures on the screen was none other than his own father. He choked back the lump in his throat and blinked back the hot and salty tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and stain his cheeks yet again. He nodded tersely and took his sibling's hands in either of his and made his way towards the stairs, to the first floor, and out into the chilled and starry night.

They ran, walked, ran, and walked some more until they got to an empty and quiet place. A large group of warehouses were only a few yards away, and they made their way towards them. Once they got there, they ran into the closest one to them, Kyouya firmly closing the door behind them.

Little did they know, that this place would become very familiar to them. Why? Because this would be their home for the next few years.

* * *

Like I said on my last update on Pervert!, I'm sorry this is short. I am working all night tonight to try and update as much as I can in one night since I'm sure you all are pissed off at me for not being an adequate updater, so once again, sorry!


End file.
